


wait for me there

by iimpavid



Series: a violent tongue for violent deeds [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Halls of Mandos, Meddling Valar, Reincarnation, The Valar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid
Summary: "Tell me tomorrowwill be beautifuland that you'll waitfor me there."- Nicole LyonsIn which Nienna has strong opinions about the fates of elves which may or may not be informed by her own life choices.





	wait for me there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarebeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/gifts).



the halls of mandos are different for every soul who might pass through them but every elf situates it on the seaside. wakes between to find themselves on the shores of some distant world, a whole new galaxy's worth of stars and strange moons orbiting overhead to goggle at. nienna, she likes it when elves of middle-earth pass through and on. there's something peaceful about their finally getting to cross an ocean-- any will do, as it turns out-- it's beautiful to behold. glorfindel was not the first to arrive heralded by blood and flame but he was one of the few to linger.

" **send him back**."

it was the only demand nienna had truly made to this point. her way was beseeching, pleading, begging-- not demanding.

mandos stared at her. implacable and-- for the only time in his existence-- surprised. she stood before him and for a moment he understood why she spent so much of her eternity in tears. to be fixed with her dry gaze might kill a lesser being; one does not look idly into the heart of a dying star and assume to be unchanged.

mandos was moved but only so far. he told her, "all things die. his death was necessary--"

"-- it was undeserved! if morgoth had not been--" but she stopped herself. that was her shame to sort through another day. "he lived a good life and died in suffering he did not deserve." so many of them had, truly. there was no need for this one, this golden elda who was gentle and warm, to remain caught under the skin of existence. "return him to his people. he is the best of them-- and besides that, he could be of use. to us. to our kin. tell me you don't see the possibility of it and i will drop the subject."

the argument lasted a thousand years.

mandos could be stubborn but nienna was patient. all things succumbed to entropy in time.


End file.
